


Et hominum spes fallunt

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Iron Man 2 (2010), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Gen, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasza i Clint oglądają wspólnie <i>Perfekcyjną panią domu</i> i piją czaj, i przy okazji mówią sobie różne ważne-nieważne rzeczy. </p><p>Ale przede wszystkim oglądają <i>Perfekcyjną</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et hominum spes fallunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otemporaetmores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/gifts).



> Było tak, że w sobotę weszłam na forum. Patrzę, otempora ma urodziny! Myślę sobie, kurczaki, napiszę jej drabble'a, bo zawsze komentuje mi mojego odcinkowca, i komentuje go jeszcze fajnie, i mnie tym mobilizuje do pisania, i w ogóle jest fajna. No, to z tej okazji napiszę jej drabble'a o Clincie i Nataszy, takiego lekkiego i zabawnego, ze śmieszną puentą. Po dziesięciu minutach było już jasne, że z drabble'a zrobi się mini-miniaturka. Po dwudziestu - że miniaturka ta nie będzie takaż znowu mini. ~~Po pół godzinie nie miałam pojęcia, co ja właściwie piszę.~~
> 
> Tak więc kochana **otemporo** , przede wszystkim **wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji 20. urodzin**! Przepraszam, że prezent spóźniony, ale od serca, naprawdę :) Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę Cię rozbawi i że sprawi Ci taką przyjemność, jaką mnie zawsze sprawiają Twoje komentarze.
> 
> Betowane przez **Elleen** , która ten międzysesyjny twór doprowadziła do stanu czytelności. Wszelkie błędy, które gdzieś tam jeszcze zostały, są tylko i wyłącznie winą mojej generalnej nieprzytomności.
> 
> Tytuł ma sens, jakkolwiek jest mylący. Bo tytuł brzmi poważnie, a to nie jest tekst poważny. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

_Fallaces sunt rerum species *._  
Seneka, _De Beneficiis IV, 34_

— Co tam ma-aaasz, no weeeź!

Natasza wykręciła lekko nadgarstek, a wraz z nim ściśnięty między palcami nos Clinta. W odpowiedzi Clint szarpnął głową do tyłu, ale knykcie Nataszy były tak samo przerażająco silne, jak reszta jej ciała, więc zamiast uwolnić się z jej żelaznego uchwytu, poczuł, jak przesuwa mu się jakaś niewątpliwie ważna chrząstka. Albo dwie.

— No puuuść — zajęczał zduszonym głosem, bezskutecznie próbując odgiąć palce Nataszy. — Złamiesz mi nos!

— Wydawało mi się, że mówiłam ci, co myślę o czytaniu mojej prywatnej korespondencji? — zapytała Natasza spokojnie, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu laptopa. Clint kątem oka zauważył, że tą ręką, którą nie próbowała go udusić, nadal pisała coś na klawiaturze.

— Wszyscy wiedzą, że nad ramieniem się nie liczy — zaprotestował nosowo Clint.

Nagle Natasza rozwarła palce, puszczając jego nos, a Clint, który cały czas próbował odciągnąć od siebie jej rękę, poleciał z impetem do tyłu. Zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków, ale na szczęście się nie przewrócił (aż tak żałosny nie był, bez przesady).

— Auaaa — wydobył z siebie cierpiętniczo, rozmasowując jednocześnie dłonią obolałą twarz. — Kurde, było trzeba cię nie kryć, kiedy Coulson wysłał cię na to szkolenie z kontrolowania sukowatości czy jak to się tam nazywa. Może wtedy przestałabyś wyładowywać na mnie wszystkie swoje frustracje!

— Nie jestem sfrustrowana — odpowiedziała Natasza. — Po prostu mówiłam ci, żebyś nie wtykał nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

— Bo co, urwiesz mi go? O tym zapomniałaś wspomnieć.

— Niespodzianka.

Clint wykrzywił się okropnie.

— Chciałem tylko zapytać, co robisz. — Wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając z ukosa na ekran.

— Chciałeś _sprawdzić_ , co robię — odburknęła Natasza, pisząc zawzięcie. — A to różnica.

— Oj tam, oj tam. Nie bądź taka zasa-kurde-dnicza. Piszesz do kogoś?

— Jak widać.

— Co, odpisujesz telemarketerom na spam w swojej skrzynce? Bo serio nie kojarzę, żebyś miała z kim mailować. — Clint zaśmiał się. — _Drogi TV Markecie, nie uwierzysz, co mi się dzisiaj przydarzyło, kiedy nieopatrznie wspomniałam Marii Hill, że ma grubą dupę…_ — Nachylił się ponownie nad ramieniem Nataszy (wykazując zapewne kompletny brak instynktu samozachowawczego i umiejętności uczenia się na błędach, ale hej, lubił żyć na krawędzi!), jednak zanim zdołał odczytać adresata jej podejrzanie długiej wiadomości, Natasza zamknęła pokrywę laptopa.

— No weź, Tasza, nie bądź taka! Ja ci mówię o sobie wszystko!

— Uwierz mi, wolałabym, żebyś tego nie robił — odpowiedziała spokojnie, ale Clint znał ją zbyt dobrze, żeby nie czuć, że coś tu śmierdzi (i bynajmniej nie chodziło tym razem o jego lekko zużyty t-shirt).

— Czekaj, czekaj, ten adres… Był w domenie Stark Industries? — Zaaferowanemu swoim nosem Clintowi otwarta przez Nataszę strona co prawda tylko mignęła, ale nie na darmo mówi się o nim, że ma najlepsze oko w czterech stanach. Albo i w całym kraju (Clint nigdy nie wierzył w sens nadmiernej skromności).

Kompletnie pozbawiony emocji wyraz twarzy, który Natasza przybrała, kazał sądzić, że Clint jest na dobrej drodze. Zwykle bowiem Natasza nie odczuwała potrzeby zachowywania się jak jakaś pieprzona robocica, chyba że próbowała coś przed kimś ukryć. Dokładnie tak jak teraz próbowała ukryć coś przed Clintem.

Ha!

— Zapytałbym, czy nie pukasz rekreacyjnie Starka, nawet jeśli zwykle nie gustujesz w facetach, których pierwszą miłością mogły być co najwyżej włosy Farry Fawcett, ale adres był jakby dłuższy i chyba widziałem… — Clint wyprostował się i założył ręce na piersi. — Ty, po jaką cholerę piszesz z Virginią Potts?

Ponieważ Natasza nie raczyła odpowiedzieć, więcej, wyglądało na to, że zamierza się zmyć i nigdy-przenigdy nie powiedzieć Clintowi tego, co Clint miał życzenie wiedzieć, chwycił za oparcie jej fotela i obrócił ją w swoją stronę.

— Wydawało mi się, że zamknęłaś tę operację w zeszłym miesiącu.

— No i?

— Co _no i_ , no i to, że nie wiem, jaką możesz jeszcze mieć do laski sprawę. — Clint zmarszczył lekko czoło. — Fury nie kazał ci się dalej kręcić koło niej i Starka, nie? Powiedziałabyś mi, jakby co?

— Nie powiedziałabym ci nic, do czego nie byłbyś upoważniony.

— Nie no, oczywiście, że byś mi powiedziała. — Clint udał, że tego nie usłyszał. — Ale w takim razie nie bardzo rozumiem, co to za mailowanie i dlaczego robisz to z tak kiepsko zakamuflowanej przyczajki?

Natasza ściągnęła lekko usta, co w jej przypadku zwykle oznaczało skrajną irytację.

— Moja przyczajka nigdy nie jest kiepsko zakamuflowana — odparła chłodno. — Nie, chwilę — potrząsnęła głową, jakby nie do końca wierzyła w to, co przed chwilą powiedziała — co to w ogóle za słowo, _przyczajka_? — zapytała z niesmakiem. Clint wielkodusznie zignorował tę smutną próbę odwrócenia uwagi od głównego tematu i z właściwym sobie wdziękiem drążył dalej:

— Potts ostatnio została tą, no, szefową wszystkich szefów w SI, nie? Z tego, co czytałem, to formalnie nawet Stark powinien jej językiem buty polerować.

— To ty umiesz czytać? — zdziwiła się uprzejmie Natasza.

— Jak się dobrze nawalę, to nawet po chińsku — odparował Clint bez chwili namysłu. — Ale nie o to się rozchodzi. Rozchodzi się o twoją tajną korespondencję z facetką, którą jeszcze miesiąc temu szpiegowałaś pod przykrywką szparki-sekretarki, podrywającej jej szefo-chłopaka. Tak mi się to nie do końca składa w sensowną całość.

— To na szczęście nie mój problem — westchnęła Natasza, przewracając oczami. — I lepiej pozwól mi wstać, bo tym razem złamię ci pierwszą kończynę, którą złapię. Przy czym to nie musi być _stricte_ kończyna. I nie muszę jej tak do końca łamać.

Clint nie musiał znać łaciny, żeby wiedzieć, co miała na myśli. Odsunął się od Nataszy, która wstała z fotela i skierowała się w stronę swojego małego, smętnego aneksu kuchennego. Clint podążył za nią.

— Tasza, powiedzmy sobie szczerze: masz teraz dwa wyjścia — kontynuował, opierając się nonszalancko o lodówkę. — Możesz mi oczywiście nie powiedzieć, o co chodzi, i pozwolić, żebym umierał z ciekawości. Jak zapewne wiesz, moje umieranie z ciekawości objawi się zadawaniem ci w kółko tych samych kilku pytań, robieniem pseudo-śledztwa w SHIELD i grzebaniem ci w koszu na brudną bieliznę, co akurat kompletnie mnie nie brzydzi. To będzie trwało co najmniej kilka tygodni. Myślę, że zupełnie przypadkowo znudzę się mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy tobie skończy się urlop. — Natasza podpaliła jeden z palników na kuchence (która nie miała nawet elektrycznego zapalnika, serio, SHIELD się nie postarało z tym służbowym mieszkaniem) i postawiła na nim metalowy czajnik z wodą. — Ale możesz też oszczędzić nam obojgu kłopotu i po prostu powiedzieć, czemu piszesz z Potts. Osobiście przychylam się do tego drugiego rozwiązania, zwłaszcza że nie bardzo mogę sobie wyobrazić, żebyś rozmawiała z tą kobietą o nie wiadomo czym. Podejrzewam, że wymieniacie uwagi na temat kolorów lakierów do paznokci, czy o czym tam kobiety rozmawiają…

Natasza odwróciła się powoli od kuchenki i spojrzała Clintowi prosto w oczy. Clint poczuł, jak opada mu szczęka.

— O mój Boże — wyszeptał. — _Naprawdę_ rozmawiasz z nią o lakierach do paznokci?!

Natasza, mijając go, nie omieszkała trzepnąć go nie tak znowuż lekko w okolice ucha.

— Nie rozmawiałyśmy o lakierach do paznokci, matole. — Natasza usiadła na kanapie, podwijając pod siebie prawą nogę. — Po prostu rozmawiałyśmy. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— O czym? — Clint rzucił się z dramatycznym rozmachem na siedzenie obok niej.

— Właśnie o _niczym_ — odpowiedziała z naciskiem na to ostatnie Natasza.

— Czekaj, czekaj. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Virginia Potts, nowa prezes Stark Industries, jest twoją… _koleżanką_?

Natasza wyprostowała się nagle i tak jakby spochmurniała.

— Co w tym dziwnego?

— _Wszystko_?

— Uważasz, że nie mogę mieć koleżanek?

— Ja _wiem_ , że nie masz koleżanek.

— Och, Clint. — Natasza położyła dłoń na piersi i zatrzepotała komicznie rzęsami. — Nie mów tak, przecież mam _ciebie_.

Clint prychnął i zamachał rękami w niezbyt kontrolowany sposób.

— Dobra, dobra, wiesz, o czym mówię. Nie dogadujesz się chyba z żadną agentką w SHIELD!

— Bzdura. Nie dogaduję się z Hill, z nikim innym nie mam problemu.

— Ale z żadną z tych osób nie piszesz _maili_!

— Nie kolegujemy się po prostu…

— Aha!

— Ale to nie znaczy, że się nie dogadujemy. Najzwyczajniej w świecie z nikim mi towarzysko nie zaskoczyło.

— _Towarzysko nie zaskoczyło_?

— Masz zamiar powtarzać za mną jak papuga przez cały wieczór?

— Ej, próbuję tylko zrozumieć, od kiedy to kumplujesz się z jakimiś pannami w garsonkach.

— Nie nazwałabym Pepper _panną_ … — mruknęła Natasza. W tej chwili rozległ się przenikliwy gwizd czajnika i Natasza poderwała się na nogi, żeby zalać herbatę. Clint tym razem nie pobiegł za nią, tylko wychylił się zza oparcia kanapy.

— _Pepper_?! — krzyknął za Nataszą, opluwając sobie lekko brodę.

Natasza ze stoickim spokojem przyrządziła śmierdzący napar, który zawsze kazała Clintowi u siebie pić, nawet wówczas, kiedy Clint proponował, że kupi sobie coś sam, na przykład zgrzewkę piwa. Niestety po tym, jak zgrzewka Clinta została niefortunnie opędzlowana przez Nataszę w stosunku: cztery piwa – Natasza, dwa piwa – Clint, Clint postanowił już nigdy nie inwestować samodzielnie w nic alkoholowego, bo i tak by na tym stracił. Raz przyniósł sobie swoją ulubioną herbatkę malinową w proszku (herbatki w proszku były zajebiste, słodkie i łatwe w zaparzeniu, nie?), ale z niewiadomych przyczyn Natasza wysypała mu zawartość całego opakowania do kibla. Wtedy to Clint ostatecznie pogodził się z faktem, że u Nataszy można dostać tylko smoliście czarną kawę rano, walący na kilometr zielskiem czaj w dzień i wódkę od święta.

Cóż, Clint był jedną z niewielu osób, które wiedziały, że w rzeczywistości Natasza Romanowa była uroczo prostą kobietą.

Ale w takim razie tym bardziej irytująca była cała ta jej komitywa z Pepper Potts. No bo kurde, która dorosła baba każe do siebie mówić _Pepper_?

Natasza tymczasem zalała liście herbaty, ustawiła dzbanek i dwie szklanki na plastikowej tacy, którą Clint rąbnął kiedyś dla niej z Maca, i przyniosła to wszystko na kanapę. Natasza lubiła pić i jeść przed telewizorem, ale nie zaopatrzyła się w jakiś dodatkowy stoliczek, na którym mogłaby się z tym wszystkim rozwalić, więc zwykle stawiała naczynia na podłodze, co było o tyle kiepskim pomysłem, że regularnie komuś zdarzało się tracić coś nogą. No dobra, Clintowi się zdarzało. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że wykładzina zdążyła już w kilku miejscach nabrać mało atrakcyjnego, żółtawo-brązowego koloru.

— Więc jak, jeśli nie panną, nazwałabyś Pepper? — Clint przystąpił do ataku, zdecydowany dotrzeć do sedna sprawy.

— O co ci chodzi? — zapytała Natasza, przyglądając się Clintowi uważnie.

— O nie, nie, o co _tobie_ chodzi?

— O nic! Po prostu ją lubię!

— _Lubisz_ ją?

Natasza złapała się palcami za nasadę nosa, jakby próbowała uchronić się przed nadciągającą migreną.

— A ona?

— Co ona? — warknęła Natasza, nadal nie unosząc na Clinta wzroku. Clint przewrócił oczami.

— Czy ona cię lubi?

Natasza przetarła dłonią twarz. Wyglądała, jakby była już na skraju wytrzymałości. To dobrze, pomyślał Clint, bo łatwiej będzie ją ciągnąć za język. Z drugiej strony w takim stanie Natasza bywała bardziej skłonna obdzielać otoczenie swoimi pełnymi trudnej miłości szturchnięciami i kuksańcami, ale Clint był gotów na każde poświęcenie.

— Tak, mamo — odpowiedziała mu Natasza zmęczonym głosem. — Dziewczynka, z którą siedzę w ławce, jest dla mnie miła i pożycza mi kredki. Twoje techniki przesłuchiwania pozostawiają naprawdę wiele do życzenia, Clint.

— Ty, skoro nie pukasz Starka, to może pukasz tę całą Potts?

— Nikt nikogo nie puka! — uniosła się Natasza. — Ani w SHIELD, ani w SI, ani na sąsiedniej klatce schodowej, nikt, nikogo i nigdzie, okej? Ja rozumiem, że jest to dla ciebie wyjątkowo trudne do pojęcia, ale wbij sobie wreszcie do tego pustego łba, że większość relacji międzyludzkich wykracza poza prosty podział na puka-nie puka! Dotarło?

Clint zamrugał, po czym otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale rozmyślił się i zamknął je. Po chwili znowu otworzył, bo może jednak — chociaż nie, zamknął. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak ująć w słowa to, co chciał wyrazić, więc w końcu postanowił to olać i zapytać wprost:

— Czy chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że nie masz kogo pukać?

Natasza zmroziła go spojrzeniem.

— No co, Tasza, to jest poważna sprawa! Może spróbuję ci naraić jakieś bzykanko raz na jakiś czas, bo to podobno niezdrowo tak to w sobie dusić…

— Jeśli się zaraz nie zamkniesz, potnę cię na paski tak cienkie, że wezmą je za makaron.

Clint umilkł.

Natasza wygrzebała spod poduszek kanapy pilota i zaczęła bezmyślnie skakać po kanałach. Clint nie wiedział, czy przypadkowo, czy jednak świadomie zdecydowała się na _Perfekcyjną panią domu_ , ale że cycki Anthei Turner były niczego sobie, nie zaprotestował. Natasza tymczasem wcisnęła pilota ponownie w kanapę (poza zasięgiem rąk Clinta, oczywiście) i nalała sobie swojego naparu do szklanki. Przytknęła ją do ust i nie zważając na unoszące się znad napoju kłęby pary, upiła mały łyk.

— Chcesz czaju? — zapytała, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telewizora. Clint potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, dzięki. I nie wiem, czemu po prostu nie nazwiesz tego herbatą jak wszyscy normalni ludzie.

— Przede wszystkim dlatego, żeby ci normalni ludzie nie mylili _mojego czaju_ z tymi swoimi pozbawionymi smaku i zapachu szczynami z torebek — odmruknęła Natasza, opierając swoją szklankę o udo.

Milczeli przez chwilę, udając, że obchodzi ich to, jak ogarnięcie syfu w domu jakiegoś babola wpłynie pozytywnie na jego pożycie małżeńskie.

— Lubię Pepper — podjęła nagle Natasza. Clint nie poruszył się, tak jakby go to w ogóle nie obchodziło (tak należało robić w przypadku Nataszy, już dawno się tego nauczył). — Właściwie to dobrze mi się z nią pracowało. Była dla mnie miła, zawsze bardzo profesjonalna i traktowała to, co mówiłam, poważnie. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— W SHIELD też cię traktują poważnie — powiedział cicho Clint, dalej na nią nie patrząc. — Powiedziałbym, że śmiertelnie.

— To co innego — żachnęła się Natasza. — Liczą się ze mną dlatego, że wiedzą, czym się zajmowałam. W SI było inaczej. Mogłam być sobą i kimś zupełnie innym jednocześnie.

Clint powstrzymał się od komentarza, że to prosta droga do schizofrenii, i słuchał dalej.

— Stark to taki palant — kontynuowała Natasza. — Oczywiście postąpił dokładnie tak, jak przewidywaliśmy, i był gotów zatrudnić mnie po zobaczeniu, że miałam jakąś sesję zdjęciową w bieliźnie. Ale gdybym nie miała sfałszowanej całej reszty papierów i referencji, w życiu nie dostałabym tej pracy, bez względu na to, ile Stark by nie jęczał. A koniec końców i tak najważniejsza była rozmowa z Pepper. Pepper decydowała o wszystkim i Stark o tym wiedział. Więcej, on to _akceptował_. Zresztą wystarczyło z nim porozmawiać pięć minut, żeby się zorientować, że jest wpatrzony w Pepper Potts jak w obrazek. Ludzie myślą, że Pepper po prostu zarządza firmą od strony administracyjno-finansowej i okej, robi to, ale nie tylko. Jeśli Stark jest mózgiem SI, Pepper jest jego sercem.

Clint zaczynał czuć się coraz bardziej nieswojo. Był przyzwyczajony do powściągliwości i chłodnego dystansu, z którym Natasza podchodziła do wszystkiego w swoim życiu. Nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy, nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami. Żeby się czymś zająć, nalał sobie jednak tego pierdolonego czaju.

Niech będzie jego strata.

— Pepper trzyma pod swoją czterocalową szpilką trzy czwarte Pentagonu — ciągnęła Natasza — ale ja mogłam jej zwrócić uwagę na każdy drobiazg. Kiedy ostatnio zwróciłam na coś uwagę Fury’emu, wysłał mnie karnie na tę popapraną operację na Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej.

— Ej, mnie też tam wysłał!

— Bo zapytałeś go, czy nadstawi ci glacy, żebyś mógł sobie wyciągnąć rzęsę z oka.

— No może…

— Wiem, że to głupie. — Natasza odchyliła się do tyłu, opierając głowę o oparcie kanapy i wbijając wzrok w sufit. W wyciągniętej bluzce na ramiączka i szarych spodniach od dresu, boso i z rozpuszczonymi włosami (Natasza zawsze wiązała włosy albo obsmyczała się na krótko, żeby jej nie wpadały do oczu) wyglądała naprawdę młodo. — Ale też… miłe. Rozumiesz?

— Nie — przyznał Clint, biorąc kolejny łyk naparu, i po chwili poczuł, jak toksyczna herbata Nataszy wypala mu dziurę w przełyku.

— Pepper jest taka inteligentna. I spokojna, i zdystansowana, i dobrze zorganizowana. — Natasza pokręciła głową. — Dokumenty spinała spinaczami dobranymi kolorystycznie do daty ich wydania, a potem układała je w szafkach według jednocześnie stopnia ich ważności, treści i oddziału SI, którego dotyczyły!

— Jak to… nudno z jej strony — wymamrotał Clint, chowając się natychmiast za kubkiem czaju, ale Natasza udała, że go nie słyszała.

— Kiedy musiałam się ujawnić, bo Stark oczywiście mało się nie zabił, niemal pozwalając przy okazji wysadzić kilka tysięcy ludzi w powietrze, byłam pewna, że już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwie. Stark generalnie nie dość, że był na mnie obrażony do końca akcji, to teraz traktuje mnie jak coś, co mu się przykleiło do buta, ale czego jednocześnie panicznie się boi. Pepper natomiast nie tylko uścisnęła mi rękę i pogratulowała mi wzorowo przeprowadzonej operacji, ale też podziękowała za pomoc i powiedziała: _Żałuję, że poznałyśmy się w takich okolicznościach_. Wyobrażasz to sobie?

— Ja też żałuję, że cię poznałem w takich okolicznościach! — Clint zmarszczył czoło. Coraz mniej mu się to wszystko podobało. — Co w tym dziwnego? Masz tendencję do robienia fatalnego pierwszego wrażenia, więc nie mam pojęcia, skąd to całe halo, jakby to było coś nowego…

— Pepper jest taka _fajna_ — westchnęła Natasza rozmarzonym głosem, a Clint mało się nie udławił. Odstawił swoją szklankę na podłogę, usiadł na wpół obrócony w stronę Nataszy i nachylił się do niej.

— Tasza, spójrz na mnie. — Natasza oczywiście tego nie zrobiła, tylko przewróciła oczami tak szybko, że mało nie dostała zeza. — Odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie, tylko szczerze. Czy kiedy będziesz duża, chcesz być taka jak Pepper Potts?

Natasza obdarzyła go jadowitym spojrzeniem, ale Clint nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że uszy jej się zaczerwieniły ze wstydu.

— Nie ma w tym nic złego. — Clint położył jej rękę na ramieniu, ale musiał ją szybko zabrać, bo Natasza wykonała taki ruch, jakby chciała go za nią złapać i najprawdopodobniej wykręcić mu ją do granic możliwości. — Każdy z nas ma jakichś idoli, jakkolwiek każdy z tych idoli jest zapewne mniej przypalasty od twojego, bo to trzeba sięgnąć samego dnia żalowości, żeby jarać się kobietą, której największym wrogiem jest fiskus. Ale spoko, jeśli chcesz założyć jej fanklub, obiecuję, że będę twoim skarbnikiem i nie przeznaczę absolutnie wszystkich pieniędzy na miętówki.

— Dobrze ci radzę, Clint, zamknij się.

— Dlaczego? Miętówki są zajebiste, mógłbym je wpierdalać non-stop…

Dostał poduszką w twarz. Typowe. Chociaż lepiej poduszką niż kastetem. (Czasami Clint zastanawiał się, czy ich związek nie jest jednak trochę dziwny). Kiedy Natasza zamachnęła się po raz drugi, z rozwianym rudym włosem i wychodzącymi spod rumieńca piegami, Clint stracił nad sobą panowanie i roześmiał się.

— O Boże, to takie smutne, że aż śmieszne! — zarechotał, nie zrażając się tym, że poduszka śmierdziała kulkami na mole. — _Pepper Potts jest taka fajna!_ — zapiał cienkim głosem, przedrzeźniając Nataszę i wyrywając jej w końcu poduszkę z rąk. — Chryste, myślałem, że coś jest na rzeczy, że zostawiasz nasz przytulny ćwierćświatek na rzecz przekładania papierów w korpo, ale nieee, ty po prostu uważasz, że Pepper jest suuuper…

— Weź, Clint, ile ty masz? — Natasza założyła ręce na piersi i odwróciła się od niego. Clint spojrzał na trzymaną w ręku poduszkę, którą przed chwilą Natasza próbowała go zabić.

— Poza tym wiesz, że nawet jakbym chciała odejść z SHIELD, to nie mogę — dodała Natasza bezbarwnym tonem. Clint natychmiast spoważniał.

— Gówno prawda — stwierdził trzeźwo. — Możesz zostawić ten rządowy pierdzielnik w każdej chwili. Nic cię w SHIELD nie trzyma.

Natasza nie odpowiedziała, kręcąc bezmyślnie pukiel włosów na palcu. Clint wiedział, o czym myślała, że w takich chwilach rozliczała się sama ze sobą, szacując wartość wszystkich swoich długów i zastanawiając się, ile z nich już spłaciła.

Odpowiedź brzmiała zawsze tak samo — za mało.

Była to ta sama odpowiedź, której Clint udzielał sobie każdego ranka.

— Gdybyś jednak wpadła na taki chory pomysł — postanowił nakierować rozmowę z powrotem na bezpieczne tory — to przypominam ci, że obiecałaś mi, że jeśli odejdziemy, to tylko razem. A potem zainwestujemy wszystkie oszczędności w jakiś własny biznes. W kawiarnię na przykład.

Natasza uśmiechnęła się mimo woli.

— Tak że wiesz — podsumował elokwentnie Clint.

— Tak że wiem — zgodziła się równie elokwentnie Natasza.

Milczeli przez chwilę.

— No a ta cała Pepper Potts? Co z nią?

— A co ma być?

— Nie wiem, pytam przecież. Będziecie sobie teraz wieczorami zaplatały warkoczyki i gadały o chłopakach czy jak?

Natasza parsknęła śmiechem.

— Idziemy jutro na kawę. Chyba zdecydowała się jednak chodzić ze Starkiem i nie ma za bardzo z kim o tym pogadać.

— Jak widzę, nie tylko tobie brakuje kontaktu z osobnikami tej samej płci?

Natasza trzepnęła go w ramię.

— Nie bądź zazdrosny, Clint. Jesteś dużo ładniejszy od Pepper.

— No ja myślę! Chociaż widziałem ją raz w którymś z tych niby-śmiesznych talk-showów dla celebrytów i nie powiem, niezła z niej laska jak na czterdziestoletnią babkę.

— Clint.

— Nie nazwałbym jej może jeszcze kuguarem…

— _Clint_.

— Ale tak sobie myślę, Tasza, że skoro ty jej nie pukasz, to nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, żebym ja… Auaaa, tylko nie nos, tylko nie znowu nooos…!

Próbując wyrwać się z kleszczy palców Nataszy, Clint kopnął szklankę, którą kilka minut wcześniej postawił na podłodze koło kanapy. Czarna jak sam diabeł herbata rozlała się po jasnej, sfatygowanej wykładzinie, tworząc dosyć dużą, brunatną kałużę.

Natasza zrobiła mu za to dodatkowo pokrzywkę na ramieniu.

_Fin_

____  
* Tłum. _Pozory mylą ___. Pierwsza część tego zdania jest zaczerpnięta z tekstu Seneki, co do drugiej jednak nie mogę znaleźć wiarygodnego źródła (niektórzy twierdzą, że została już później dodana do oryginalnego cytatu), dlatego umieszczam w nawiasie kwadratowym. Słowa te (w wersji, co do której pochodzenia jest zgoda) wypowiada również Natasza w filmie Iron Man, kiedy Tony poddaje w wątpliwość jej znajomość łaciny. Cóż, Natasza wyprowadza go z błędu.


End file.
